The Switch
by MeowMix0112
Summary: Sakura Haruno just got back from a 3 month trip and goes to a museum with her best friends Ino Hinata Karin and some guys.When she gets in a fight with Sasuke (her dream boy) there's some wizard guy over there that does a spell or something and switches them! Pairings SASUxSAKU ...Ok guys this is my first sasusaku fanfiction so please no rude comments.
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch**

* * *

"Sakura! The bus is here! You don't wanna be late for school!" Sakura's mother yelled at her from down stairs.

"I'm going!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura posed in the mirror and grabbed her bag and ran down grabbed her lunch and shoved a cookie in her hugged her mom and then left.

"Teenagers...what do you do?" Sakura's mom laughed.

Sakura ran to the doors opened swiftly.

"Hey girly!" said the bus driver.

"Hey!" Sakura said back. Sakura was well known in her wasn't popular nor a was in the got straight A's,she was responsible,she was never late,she was pretty,she always had a good was pretty much what any teacher,parent,or anyone would don't get me wrong,everyone has there flaws.

* * *

When she got of the bus she saw man of her man of her dreams. Sasuke Uchiha.

She stared blankly at heard a voice.

"Hey Sakura!" a girly sassy voice yelled. Sakura turned around and saw 3 of her best friends. Ino,Hinata,and Karin.

"Hey guys!" she said hugging them.

"It's good your back we've missed you! A lot!" Hinata said. Sakura smiled. "So...what have you been up to." Sakura said

"W-What do you mean?" said Karin fixing her glasses. Sakura grinned. "You know studies,school,clothes, _boyfriends!"_

Sakura said winking. Karin and Hinata freaked giggled.

"Well...I'm dating Sai,Hinata is getting closer to Naruto and Karin is with Suigestsu..." Ino said confidently.

"Ahh..." Sakura said.

"What about you?" Ino said poking her arm.

"Ahh uh m-me? N-no its just...well you see..." she looked at Sasuke. Karin smiled deviously.

"OH! SOOOOO... you still have eyes on him...hmmm interesting..." Karin said.

Sakura gave a weak smile. "Who cares...he will never like someone like me..."

Ino's smile slowly turned into a frown.

_Sakura..._

The bell rang. "We better head off to class." Sakura still looked down. "Cheer up Sakura! Later today we are going to a museum with some friends." Karin smiled.

* * *

Sakura was in class doing her was listening to her music with her teacher really didn't care unless he was finished her test and turned it in the front of the class.

"Thank you,Sakura." Kakashi-Sensei said. Sakura smiled.

She went back to her seat.

She gazed at Sasuke. Sakura admired Sasuke's coolness and his cute mysterious self. She sighed and began to draw on her notebook. She put on both her earphones and drew _Sasuke + Sakura _on her notebook. Sakura was an excellent the side she drew Sasuke looking outside at the a while she got tired and slowly fell asleep.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura?" someone said poking woke up and surprised to see Ino.

"Oh I fall asleep?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah hurry we are gonna be late for the museum!Plus we need to change." Ino said.

"I didn't bring clothes." Sakura stood up. "Well its your lucky day! You're beautiful best friend brought you some cute let go!" Ino pulled Sakura's hand

* * *

Author's note:HEY GUYS thank you for reading although the switch didn't happen here yet maybe in like the next chapter or the third idk! But thanks for and if there are some words missing or letters missing my computer is being a little any whore thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Switch Chapter 2!**

* * *

Sakura and Ino both got to the museum or should I say zoo!She lied to Sakura because she was afraid of most saw Hinata,Naruto,Karin,Suigetsu,Sai,Sasuke and a chaperon. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Surprise!" she laughed nervously. "You never told me Sasuke was going to be here or that it was a freaking zoo!" she said whispering into Ino's ear.

"Hello! I'm the chaperon,Miki,you will be split into groups of ,so first Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki you guys are one Yamanaka and Sai another Uchiha with Sakura and questions?" She said quickly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed.

_FUUUUUUCKKKKK!_

Ino grabbed Sai's arm and waved to left and left Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Well are we going or not?" he hissed.

"Oh yeah sorry." she said

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke never made tried but Sakura was to shy to answer. Sakura saw her favorite emerald eyes shined when seeing the animal.

Sasuke noticed her looking at the penguins. "Hn...so you like penguins?" he said.

"Oh yeah! I love penguins! They're my favorite animal!" she said excited.

"Oh so you can talk too!" he said joking around.

"Haha yeah I guess I can..." she said smiling.

"Let's go look at the penguins." he smirked. Sakura ran to the leaned over the fence like a child. Sasuke smiled and looked over at a sign. It clearly said: **DON'T LEAN ON FENCE**

"Uh Sakura I don't think you should be-" then someone hit Sakura in the back with a slipped. She grabbed on to the railing at all looked at the 35 foot drop. Sakura couldn't hold on hand let go of the of the closed her eyes in she knew it Sasuke had already held onto her pulled her up quickly.

Sasuke was on top of Sakura...kissing. Sasuke quickly got off Sakura.

"Be more careful next time!" He sounded annoyed

"Ugh well I'm sorry that I got hit by a random ass ball! You know you didn't have to save me!" she talked back.

"Well if I didn't save your ass you would have fallen!" argued Sasuke.

"Then you should have let me fall!" Sakura said getting the last left Sasuke in the crowd of rolled out of Sakura's eyes.

* * *

Sakura was in the back of the was 2 hours after the 'accident' some one came to the back.

"Hey why are you here all alone?" some random person asked.

"Huh...Oh nothing..."

"I know it's something..." the person pulled out a fortune cookie. "Here have this."

"Uh thank you." she opened the cookie.

_a journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back_

"What's this supposed to-" she turned around but he had got up to look for looked at the cookie in her looked at her phone and saw a whole bunch of of them where Ino's Sai's Hinata's Naruto's Karin's and Suigetsu's.

She ate the fortune cookie on her way opened the door and saw her mom and her dad cuddling on the couch sleeping.

"Gross" Sakura mouthed. She shrugged and went to sleep.

* * *

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP! **The alarm clock beeped. Sakura reached for the alarm clock and put it to looked at her hand and freaked.

"This isn't my hand!" she looked around her room. "This isn't my room!" She got up and looked in the mirror and saw the body of Sasuke. She touched her face.

**Realization in...3...2...1... **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed. Her voice was Sasuke,her face was like Sasuke,her body was like Sasuke. She was stuck in Sasuke's body. Itachi came in his room with a bat in his hand. "What happened!" he said.

"I'm a boy! I'm Sasuke!" Itachi facepalmed himself. "No shit Sherlock!You had me ready you're gonna be late for school."

* * *

Sakura or Sasuke or the one stuck in Sasuke's body,well you know who i saw Sasuke in Sakura's body sitting just chilling like nothing happened.

She sat down next to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He said. "Don't act like you don't know what happened! How did this happen!" she said frustrated. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he said calmly.

"H-hey..." she said.

"What?" he responded.

"Did you look when you changed into the uniform?" she blushed.

"Maybe...maybe not..." he laughed. Sakura's eyes widen. "Did you look?" he said back.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm bored and yes you might say wow your cheap you totally jack the fortune cookie thing from freaky friday i tell you right now I've never seen that movie so I don't know what you're talking about plus my friend told me about the fortune cookie thing!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Switch**

* * *

"So you didn't freak out at all when you found out that I was in your body and you were in mine?" Sakura said angry but calm.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke slowly woke turned around and flipped to see a new nice shiny flat screen T. looked at it,closed his eyes,then looked at it or her green,emerald eyes slowly looked at the room from left to saw a poster of a singer that everyone liked or obsessed over.(It's like Justin Bieber or a One Direction)_

_"OKAY now i KNOW this isn't my room!" he flipped the sheets over to the other ran to the closet and saw girl hit the wall with his saw his finger nails polished electric he put his hands closer to his eyes moved from the white hands to the pair of round C-cup boobs right in his the corner of his eyes he saw a dashed to the mirror._

_"Pink hair?Boobs?!I'M STUCK INSIDE A GIRLS BODY!" then he looked at the face clearly. "NOT JUST 'A' GIRL!I'M STUCK INSIDE SAKURA'S BODY!" he rolled on the floor several times,he hit his head on the wall,he passed out whenever he saw the mirror._

* * *

"No...I didn't over react...People like me have to keep their cool."

_THAT'S A LOAD OF-_

"How do you think this happened?" said Sakura.

"I don't remember...lemme retrace my steps...Okay so after YOU stormed off,I went to get a coffee,I looked at the rest of the animals,I went to go get another coffee,I had a stare down with a lion(of course i won),I went to get another coffee,I walked around until my coffee was finished so I can get another one-"

"You need help..." Sakura cut Sasuke off.

"Hey I'm not finished yet...Wait what?!" he said.

"Haha nothing carry on..." she laughed nervously.

"I went to go get my coffee and this random man came up to me and gave me a fortune cookie and it said and I quote **a journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back.**"

Sakura stopped him there. "WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAHHHHHH! You meet that guy too! He gave me the exactly same you eat your fortune cookie?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Sasuke sunk into his chair scared.

"Just answer the god damn question!" she yelled. The bus stopped and they arrived at school.

"This isn't over..." she gave Sasuke the ima-fuck-you-up glare.

"You're weird..." he whispered.

"Come again!" she said.

"I said that's a really cool jacket huh" a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"You're so conceited." Sakura said getting off the bus. Sasuke realized what she meant about the 'conceited' thing.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakura hung out with Ino,Hinata,and you know Sasuke in the body of for Sakura she hung out with Kiba,Naruto,Suigetsu,and Sai.

"Damn don't you think Sakura looks extra sexy today?" Kiba said. Sasuke's cheeks turned all red.

"Yeah right! You'll ever have a chance with her! She likes Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah true dat!" said Suigetsu.

"Yeah but if I ask her to go on a date she won't say no because she's to nice to say 's to delicate but a total babe!I mean look at her boobs!She's like a perfect c-cup,dude she is so hot!" he said.

"Is that all you see in her? You don't see her intelligence,her personality,on what's on the inside?" she took grip on a napkin.

"I wanna be inside her." he checked Sakura out from punched the table with the side of his didn't look at anybody he just left the at the table looked at him in shock.

"Dude you went really far this time." Naruto said seriously.

"I didn't know Sasuke was gonna get this mad.I mean he's gotten mad before but he would never say anything about it." Kiba said worried.

Sasuke(Sakura) passed Sakura(Sasuke).It felt as if time slowed down when they passed each other. Sakura(Sasuke) looked at Sasuke(Sakura).Sasuke(Sakura) kept looking on the it felt like time was regular Sakura told her friends something.

"I'll be right back I need to talk to Sasuke." she left.

"15 bucks says that she is gonna confess her love." bet Karin.

"Haha 15 bucks he is gonna turn her down." Ino bit into her apple.

"Guys!" Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata what are you gonna bet?" she said with a mouth full.

"I don't bet..." Hinata said. Ino raised an eye waited until she popped.

"15 bucks they're just gonna talk about something retarded." Hinata said.

"Haha good one!" she high fived Hinata. Karin whispered into Ino's ear.

"Hey guys! HI HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto popped out of now where.

Hinata's face looked at Naruto who was standing right beside fainted.

"Pay up Ino...told you she would faint." Ino gave Karin 5 bucks.

* * *

Sakura(Sasuke) looked for Sasuke(Sakura) outside the found Sasuke under a tree sobbing and sulking.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" she said to him.

"Your friends are assholes!" he said.

"Why what did they do! I'll kick they're ass!" she said.

"No they won't take you seriously because now that your in my body your puny small weak and...and delicate!" he said shoving his face in his knees.

"What did he say to you!" She got even more pissed.

"They started saying that I'm so sexy and that I'm so nice I wouldn't even say no to Kiba's date invitation,and that he wanted to...nothing 's go back inside." he stood up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Switch; Okay guys I feel like you don't know if i'm talking about Sakura or Sasuke so when I say Sasuke I mean Sakura and when I say Sasuke I mean thing goes for the he and she thing.**

* * *

Sakura(Sasuke) ran after Sasuke(Sakura).

"Wait so you're sad because they called you sexy?" Sasuke said.

"I don't wanna guy telling me I'm sexy!I want a real man to call me beautiful!" she sobbed.

"Well...don't listen to him because he is just like that okay." Sakura said blushing.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You just did but knock yourself out." she said.

"How the hell do you handle those fan girls out there?! It's fucking annoying!" he said to her.

"I don't know I just ignore them." she said sitting on a bench in front of the school.

"Good thing I don't have fan boys always stalking me like **SOMEONE**" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about!You have way more fan boys then i have fan girls!You just don't notice them and it's like really obvious!" Sakura pointed out.

"I guess..." she stood quiet with her head looking at her just stayed there saying a single even you can hear is the wind blowing threw their hair.

* * *

They ditched school that day and went to The Cherry Blossom Lake. Sakura's *this time is actually Sakura oh and everytime i put a star thing it means actually sakura or sasuke ^-^* favorite place to hang just chilled out in a wind blew cherry blossoms,the lake deep and was so bored.

"Hey you know how to swim?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah why?" Sakura asked.

"Cause!" he pushed her off the tree and into the lake.

Sakura stuck her head up from the water breathing hard and coughing. "What the hell! I'ma kill you!" she looked up.

"Watch out! Canon ball!" he jumped into the went deep into the lake and then stuck out his head. "Wow it's freezing!" Sasuke said.

"Oh so you're cold?" Sakura smirked and then splashed water in his face. "Revenge is sweet!" she yelled.

"Revenge **IS **sweet!" he splashed water at her and had a water fight.

* * *

After a while Sasuke and Sakura got tired and decided to go was only 5 pm so thats and Sasuke both went to Sasuke's* Uchiha just went in like and didn't even say hi to Itachi.

_"Hey Itachi my sweet older brother!"_

_"Hey Sasuke,It's nice to see you too!Who is this lovely girl!"_

_"Oh this is a girl from school that's gonna help me with some homework cause you know my grades are slipping!"_

_"Good for you!"_

Itachi said talking to himself.

"What do you wanna do?" said Sakura.

"How the hell should I know this is your house!" Sasuke said.

"Let's talk about things at school." Sakura* said.

"Okay,shoot." she said.

"Well Cocoa's baby was born 2 days ago she had to stay at the hospital because she had to get a Cocoa." he said.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask a girl why the hell is everyone having sex now and getting pregnant?" Sakura said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I am a girl but not a gossiper..."

Sasuke* raised an eyebrow.

LONG PAUSE...

"FINE it's cause at the school they say its cool not having to be a virgin and some accidentally don't use 's why some girls at our school are sluts pregnant or non virgins.I know Karin is not a virgin but she's definitely not pregnant." Sasuke got weirded out by all the things she knew.

"So what about you?" Sakura said.

"What about me?" Sasuke said.

"Are you a virgin?" it got quiet all of a sudden.

She* took time progressing what he* just said.

"What the hell! Why do you need to know that!" he blushed.

"I was just asking..."

"...yes I'm a virgin...are...are you?" she said.

"..." Sakura stayed quiet after what he said.

Sasuke looked down in she not trust him or was she a non never responded to the question.

"If it's a secret i can keep it..." still no sighed.

"It's ok if you don't trust me...I wouldn't trust me either with my blabber mouth..." she mumbled.

"Hn...yes I'm a virgin...and I do trust you..." Sakura 's eyes shined like a child getting a new toy that just came out.

"I have to go your mom just texted me that dinner is ready and to come home." She stood up.

"Aw...okay well bye see yeah tomorrow at school..." Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and closed the door.

* * *

At school Sakura was walking and ran into her friend.

"Don't see me Don't see me Don't see me Don't see me" she kept repeating

"Hey SAKURA!" Ino called.

"Oh hey it's so good to see you!" but in his mind she was thinking FUCKK!

"Oh how'd it go yesterday!" Ino smiled.

"What do you mean?" she said not knowing what the fuck she was talking about.

"Sasuke!How'd it go with your crush! Did he make a move did you guys...you know...kiss!Tell me the details..." Ino blurted out.

"Wait I have a crush on him?"

"Well of course you do! Unless you like someone else now! Who is it?!I'LL CRUSH THEM IF THEY HURT YOU!" Ino was soooooo hyper this morning.

"Calm down,damn!Okay first of all I still like Sasuke second of all give me that you've been drinking to much coffee." Sakura snatched away the coffee.

"Awwwwww...seriously what happened yesterday?" ino asked putting a serious face on.

"Well me and Sasuke hung out for a very long swam in the lake together...he invited me over to his house and we drank some tea...we talked for like 2 hours...and then I left."

"Oooooo I think he likes you!" Ino exclaimed.

He smirked or grinned!SMILED! "Maybe..."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Switch**

* * *

Sakura and Ino got to saw ran up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" he said all hyper.

"Hey do I have to remind you to act like me?Not like you." she said all serious.

"Uh yeah then you have to act like me." Sasuke said calming down.

"Oh uh yeah totally forgot!Hey i was talking to Ino yesterday and she told me that you had a crush on that true?" Sakura said.

"Uh come again?!" she said Naruto came with Hinata.

"Hey guys!Wanna go for some ramen later?" he said.

"Whatever loser..." Sasuke * was trying to act a lot like Sasuke.

"Well I guess I would love to!" Sakura said hyper.

"Alright cool! I guess I'll see you later." Naruto waited til they both left.

"Hey I got to go to the bathroom so...I'll see you in a couple of 't worry I'll wash my hands." Sasuke said.

"Yeah..." he saw Kiba talking to Neji and went up to grabbed his collar.

"Look you little shit!Don't talk smack about me if you know whats good for you!I'll kick your ass if I have to!" she said letting go of his and Shikamaru looked at him like.

"Damn you just got told by a girl!But how did he find out!" Neji said.

"That bastard Sasuke must have told her.I can't believe she would do that! I thought she was a lot nicer." Kiba rubbed his neck.

"I don't know deja vu maybe?" Shikamaru said.

* * *

Sakura and Karin were eating lunch together waiting for Ino and Hinata to get there asses over at the was eating spaghetti with a was eating a rice ball with some soup.

"So you and Sasuke have been hanging out you to dating?" Karin said.

"Uh I don't know..." Sakura said.

"What do you mean you don't don't know if you guys are dating?" Karin took a bite out of her rice ball.

"Uh well you see..." _What would Sakura say to Karin...Something girly..._

"No we aren't dating.I would like to but we aren't." He said.

"I guess I mean he is pretty hot and Akio likes him a lot!She might steel him away from you." Karin said.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura said pointed at Sasuke and Akio.

"Cause she is about to steel your man right now." Sakura stood up and walked towards grabbed Sasuke's neck and kissed his lips.

"Hi sweetie! Who is your friend?" She acted like she was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Uh who are you?" said voice was so obnoxious and arrogant.

"I'm HIS girlfriend!" Sakura smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me i can't update any of my stories anymore its because my computer has been a little laggy and wont allow me to up date it.I have the story copied but my computer wont let me.I really appreciate all my reviews! Plus I have been having a tough time with family problems and then when i was on vacation i found out my favorite let's player past away (RIP Quxxn).Then school started been homework is double the homework i had last year.I hope you all can understand.I just wanna give a shout out to my awesome reviewers and they are:**

**pierce-the-soul-867**

**princess muffinhead (who reviewed two times!)**

**XxKatieLinxxX.**

**Those are all my Naruto reviewers!**

**Note For My Walking Dead People: Look guys you all say that i have bad grammar and I leave out my computer!My computer either leaves letters out or maybe words.I'm in 8th fucking grade guys what the hell cut me some slack! I'm not perfect.I have really really bad dyslexia and I try my hardest to spell check everything.I'm not trying to sound like an asshole right if you guys have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**Note to my Naruto reviewers: I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE all you for saying such wonderful things to my stories.I didn't even think my stories were good.I'm like so brain-dead right I can't upload i feel like punching my screen.(Just like I did when I found out Pervy-Sage day for that pervert T^T) **

**Note to everyone: I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**MUCH! Damn my finger hurts...maybe I should have done copy and paste...fuuuuckkkk! Anyway I just wanted to make sure you all know what was happening so you all wouldn't think I'm like a quitter.**

**Thanks! XOXOXO ~MeowMix0112**


End file.
